


Taking Action

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [55]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Bobbi has been driving Elena wild, so it's time to do something about it
Relationships: Bobbi Morse/Yo Yo Rodriguez
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Kudos: 2





	Taking Action

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for Feb 24

Elena watched Bobbi cross the room, shaking her head slowly. That was one beautiful woman.

Bobbi knew she was watching, Elena just knew it. They had been flirting shamelessly over the past few weeks, to the point that it was about to drive Elena mad. 

It was time to take matters into her own hands.

“How are you doing Bobbi?” she asked.

Bobbi gave her a smile. “Good.”

“Busy?”

“Not particularly. Why do you ask?” 

Elena shrugged. “I was just thinking it might be nice to have some dinner. Together.”

“Can you come and pick me up?”

“It’s a date.”


End file.
